


A Warrior's Fate

by ThunderousShark



Series: The Three Fates [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark





	A Warrior's Fate

A Warrior brave and strong  
Protects believed truths and sight  
Thinking always right

A code and a guild  
Laws to be upheld  
Hold them strong and steady  
Always ready

A payment has been made  
An innocent's fate  
For greed and guilt and hate

A sword bloodied in rage  
Truths faded from the page

The satisfaction of a whim  
Regret and guilt settle in

Disgust and horror of himself  
His mind a twisted maze

Next a ready sword  
No enemy in sight  
Only the one inside


End file.
